Stripper 20
by mosh1
Summary: Stripper Revised, improved and with intentions of being finished. NO I DID NOT STEAL THIS. ITS MY OWN STORY. Visit my bio.
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday night in Tokyo, Japan. Natsuki was just making her inside her apartment. She was planning on catching up with some much needed sleep. Natsuki worked as a mechanic at a shop nearby, that turned out to be an exhausting job. She loved her job, it was just the men oozing around her that made her a bit moody from time to time. Natsuki was an average 20, dark blue hair, emerald eyes, killer body and regular height (1.6) who loved sports, bikes and going out. She led a very busy life at night and most of her Saturday nights consisted of waking up in some stranger's bed. When she wasn't out clubbing, she would be at home playing video games or working on her Ducati.

Most Fridays she would visit her friend Mai, but since she had been doing extra hours at the shop, she just drove back home. Mai was one of Natsuki's closest friends whom she had met many years ago. Both Natsuki and Mai were orphans and grew up together at the same home. Mai was a voluptuous girl that happened to live with her boyfriend Tate. Whom to Natsuki's dislike had a brother, named Takeda. Natsuki wasn't very fond of either of them, she found Takeda annoying and Tate just lacked substance in her opinion. She didn't know Tate very well, and she had no intention of befriending him. In her eyes, Tate would never replace Mikoto.

Mikoto worked as a waitress at a local dinner near Natsuki's shop. Natsuki and Mai used to go there to lunch and catch up at least twice a week. On a Wednesday, they met when Mikoto took their order. Mai and Mikoto had a connection, despite Mikoto spilling Natsuki's tea on Mai's new shirt. Regardless of that event Mai and Mikoto, just hit it off and things took off from there. Mikoto and Mai dated for a while but things got complicated and decided to part ways. It made no sense to Natsuki, since Mikoto loved Mai to death. However it was not her place to opine, and only offered Mai her company if she wanted to talk. Which the girl never did… It made the blue head wonder though, if she could ever find someone like that. Natsuki wasn't one for relationships, she couldn't commit to anything and she loved going out to much either way.

As Natsuki made her way into her apartment and placed her helmet on the kitchen counter her cell phone went off

"Kuga here"

"Hey loser"

"Nao?"

"Yeah, its me."

"What do you want?"

"Hostile are we?"

"Get to the point Nao…"

"Are you up for some fun today?"

"That depends… Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Are you up for it?"

Natsuki was silent for a while, she was tired today but not too tired to not go out. . She knew that every time her and Nao went out she would always leave with someone. Nao had a nose for trendy places, she always took her to packed clubs. However she was afraid of the words "It's a surprise" The last time she said that, both her and Nao ended up in prison for 9 hours.

"KUGA! I don't have all day, are you going or not?"

"Jeez Nao relax will ya"

"So are you going or not?"

"Count me in"

"Sweet you're gonna love this place, wear something casual?"

"Casual?"

"Yeah, you know with your mechanic sense of style you should know what to wear. Pick me up at nine"

"Shut up, and don't make me wait last time I went to pick you up."

"Yeah, yeah whatever bye"

Natsuki hung up her cell and wondered where they were going to go. Nao, worked as a legal adviser in a small law firm. The red head and Natsuki went out pretty much every weekend. They met in a club a while back and opted to hang out from time to time. Nao was very sensual, and had a way of getting what she wanted, which worked out great in her profession. Despite being very attractive her and Nao didn't quite have chemistry like that. Nao knows her way into any club and has built her reputation in most of the clubs they attend. Nao was of petit size and had a good sense of fashion, loved men and women and drinking.

With her plans for the night settled the green eyed girl was craving some food. Natsuki didn't exactly lead a healthy life but some way or the other she always maintained her shape. She made her way into her fridge and found some leftover pizza and beer. She finished eating and decided to call Mai to tell her that she wasn't going to be able to go visit her today. She was already home, but was debating if visiting or not. She took the last drink from her beer and made her way into her bedroom.

"The hell with it, I'm gonna go visit her."

She figured she wasn't going to come back to her apartment so she might as well leave ready to go out. She took a shower and opted for a casual outfit like Nao suggested. It was quite cold outside around that time of the year, it was December after all. She decided to go with a pair of jeans that fit tightly and made her ass look nice and perky, a long black sleeved turtle neck shirt that fit her perfectly, and a pair of black leather boots that she used over her jeans; she tied her hair in a pony tail and like that she was ready to go.

She left her apartment and decided she would take her car since it was a bit chilly outside. She drove a cobalt blue Honda Civic which she had modified herself. In less than 30 minutes she was there. She got off her car made her way inside the building earning some looks from the people on the street. She hoped onto the elevator and to the 6th floor, apartment B6. After a few minutes Tate opened the door greeting her and inviting her in. Mai was inside setting the table for dinner; she looked over and smiled at Natsuki. Before Natsuki could make her way to her orange haired friend, Takeda greeted her with a bouquet of roses and a pair of drooling eyes. It was the third time this month, he tried asking her out. Natsuki just rolled her eyes and took the roses pushing past him.

"I'm sorry about that." Mai said between giggles. It was funny having to see Natsuki annoyed at her brother in law.

"Ugh. It's the third time this month. "

"I know… I know but you can't blame him. I mean look at you, where are you off to today?"

"Clubbing with Nao, she told me she wants to take me to this new place" as she placed the roses on the counter.

"Oh I see…"

"You can come with us if you want, and leave these losers to take care of the apartment and themselves for once"

"I'm not sure"

"Awe come on Mai! When was the last time you went out with us"

"I don't remember"

"See! I really think you should come with us"

"I'll ask Tate and see what he thinks"

"What? Are you serious? Go change. Ill talk to him. "

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, now go"

Mai made her way inside her bedroom locking the door. While Natsuki made her way into the living room where Tate and Takeda were both watching tv.

"Hey Tate"

"Mmm?" He didn't even take his eyes of the TV.

"Mai is going out with me today."

"Yeah, sure"

Natsuki wasn't quite sure if he did grasp what she just said, but since he agreed that was enough for her. The blue haired girl could help but glare at Takeda who was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?

"Me? No nothing…Sorry"

Natsuki just rolled her eyes and sat down. After a while Mai came out looking like a different person. She was wearing a a black mini dress with blue blazer on top, and a pair of heels.

" Wow, where are you going?"

Before Mai could reply, Natsuki answered.

" Out with me. Like I told you, while you were watching those girls shake theirs asses on tv"

Tate couldn't help but blush, earning him a glare from Mai.

" Dinner is in the fridge Youchhii, Ill be back after midnight. Don't wait up"

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh, she knew Mai was upset. They left Tate and Takeda behind and made their way to Natsuki's car. Natsuki texted Nao to tell her she was on her way, while trying to make small talk with Mai.

"So have you been Mai?"

"I've been good. You?"

"I've been good too."

_-Silence-_

"I don't know where Nao is taking me so…."

"I know… I know. We have to be ready for anything"

They both laughed at the comment. They used to go out all of the time, the four of them Natsuki, Nao, Mai and Mikoto. However after Mai broke up with Mikoto, Mai stopped coming out and Mikoto just distanced herself from them That just left the blue head and the red head together, after that Mai started dating Tate and they just weren't comfortable around him. Natsuki wanted to ask Mai how she was doing after everything. After she broke up with Mikoto she didn't talk about it and avoided every conversation possible regarding Mikoto, so as her friend she wanted to see How Mai was holding up. The problem was that she didn't know how to approach the matter.

"So … Mai…. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm sure. I just told you I was"

"No I mean… with you and… you know"

"With Tate you mean?"

"No…with you know…"

_-Silence-_

"Sorry I didn't mean to…"

"No don't worry. Im fine."

That didn't quite answer Natsuki's question but, they had reached their destination and the conversation would have to wait.

"Hey Yuuki. You ready?"

"Yeah, almost done. Mikoto is coming with us by the way"

"**WHAT?!** Are you crazy?"

Mai couldn't help jumping in her seat.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Mai is here with me you ass"

"Oh well it's going to be just like the old times then"

"Nao don't you dare"

"Give it up, they broke up ages ago"

"God Nao…"

Nao interrupted Natsuki and before she could start with one of her speeches

"I'll be down in a sec." And hung up.

Natsuki closed her phone and looked at Mai with a nervous smile.

"What was that about?"

"Umm… well… you see… "

"Come on Natsuki what's wrong?"

"She invited Mikoto to come with us"

_-Silence-_

"I can tell her to uninvite her"

"No its ok it's gonna be nice seeing her again, besides I told you I'm ok now"

"You sure?"

"Yes I am" _**NOT**_

The red head and Mikoto made their way out of the complex towards Natsuki's car. Nao was wearing a white trench coat with what appeared to be a dress underneath and a pair of heels. Mikoto was wearing more modest clothes which consisted of a pair of jeans a long blue sleeved shirt and a leather jacket on top. It felt like it was going to be a long night out. Nao opened the door and both of the girls hopped in the car. There was an awkward silence to say the least, Nao being Nao couldn't help but point it out.

"Well this is akward"

" Shut up, Yuuki. Just tell me where to go"

Both Mai and Mikoto blushed but said nothing. Most of the ride was quiet except for Nao telling them how much fun they were going to have. After a few turns and misguided directions courtesy of Nao who was texting and talking at the same time. They managed to arrive at their destination. All four of them got of the car, Natsuki locked the doors and looked at her surroundings. It was quite a busy district from what she could see, Nao then pointed the direction they were going to walk. A block away, the girls stood agape in front of the strip club.

"You brought us to a strip club?" Mai couldn't help but ask, despite seeing the obvious sign on top of her head.

"Yup"

"What is wrong with you?" the blue headed girl asked Nao.

"Nothing, jeez they said that a lot of people come here everyday. I decided to give it a try."

" Nao... you're crazy" Mikoto chimed in.

For Natsuki this was a play in the park, however Mikoto and Mai tagged along tonight so things might be a bit different this time around. Mai look a bit uncomfortable and Mikoto was laughing. Natsuki asked Mai if she was fine, going into a place like this. Mai nodded and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Fine Nao let's go in" the green eyed girl motioned.

They made their way inside without any problems. There was loud music playing and and pretty girls running around naked, wearing Santa Hats. There were several tables located around the main pole that happened to be the center of the room. There was a huge bar, and three bartenders behind it. It was a packed night apparently, because the bar was full. A few lap dances where going on at some of the tables and a small bachelor party at one corner. The four girls were looking for a table when Nao signaled them over the table she had reserved. Since it was only the three of them at first, a chair was missing. Mikoto gave her chair to Mai and brought one for herself from a nearby table. A small girl with long blond hair and bangs made her way over to the table asking the girls if they wanted a drink or a lap dance. Natsuki ordered shots for the four of them, despite this being a strip club and being it a bit awkward given Mai and Mikoto's situation she was going to make Mai have fun. Three shots in, and Mai was already flushed and asking for lap dances. Nao had an evil smirk across her face and motioned one of the girls over to Mai. The orange haired girl was blushing furiously. The stripper had long red hair, green eyes and creamy white skin. Nao and Natsuki couldn't help but laugh at Mai's expression. Natsuki also motioned a stripper over for Mikoto; this one was a little shorter than the other one, with brown long hair, bangs and hazel eyes. Mai glared at Natsuki and Nao just laughed at the five of them. Mikoto ordered more shots for the table, they were having fun and enjoying themselves.

After some lap dances and dirty jokes from Nao the music stopped and the a single light pointed at the center pole. He had a deep voice, and a killer smile. Nao interest was obviously perked, since she sat straight and turned her body to him. Both Mai and Mikoto had inched closer an were talking not paying attention to what was going on at the strip club. The man then announced that it was time for her biggest star to come out, everyone was clapping and whistling. The girls just went along with the whole thing and waited. The lights went off and the song started playing. The girls could barely make a figure sitting in a chair. "Buttons" from the Pussy Cat Dolls started playing afterwards and the light went on again.

There she was the beautiful creamy white skin, long chestnut hair, amazing red orbs, perfect body, killer curves, perfect face and excellent attributes. She was a goddess living amongst mortals. She executed all her movements along the rhythm of the song. Every beat of the song went along with her hips and moves.

Everyone was staring. Everyone.

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off her. She was staring all the way, she wanted her and no one else. Her creamy thighs and firm buttocks, she could help but wanting to slap them. Her curves and those firm breasts. She was too lost in the beauty in front of her to even hear the other girls laughing at her.

The goddess had everyone staring like she always did. Although this time it was different, she had practiced the routine to stay on stage but a certain blue haired girl in a corner spotted her attention. She smiled at the thought that came to her mind, and looked directly at the girl. The chestnut haired girl knew she wasn't supposed to leave stage but she figured she could have it her way this time. She got off the pole and made her way towards the green eyed girls table, Natsuki was already facing the oncoming beauty which worked out great as the red eyed stripper started giving Natsuki a personal lap dance. She sat on top of her, looking at her straight in the eyes and neither broke eye contact. The crowd was going crazy; men and women were whistling like wolves. Mai and the others were staring with their mouths wide open. The music was slowly fading away, and like that so was the chestnut haired girl that was heading back to stage. Natsuki didn't want it to end but there was nothing she could do. A few seconds passed and the goddess was in front of everyone. She waved goodbye and made eye contact with Natsuki, blowing her a kiss. Natsuki just stared at her, completely lost in thought. She knew that if she didn't leave with her, she wouldn't leave with anyone else. Nao looked at the girls, and Nao was already on her way towards the presenter. Mai and Mikoto were completely lost in each other, which only left Natsuki by herself. She scanned the room looking for the Chestnut haired beauty, it was hard to see but she managed to see her sitting at the bar with heavy security around her. It was her chance, despite the heavy security.


	2. Chapter 2

Please feel free to comment on the story. Thank you to those who took the time to Review. Your comments are much appreciated. I apologize before hand for any errors you may find. I am human after all.

Enjoy

Mosh1

* * *

Natsuki spotted her goddess over at the bar. She got up, and told the girls that she would be back in a little bit. Both Mikoto and Mai were talking to each other. _The power of alcohol_. She thought as she made her way towards the bar.

* * *

Mai and Mikoto were talking really close to each other and both were very much buzzed. After they broke up, a lot of things were left unsettled. Mikoto never had the courage to call her after their fight. The chemistry was obviously still there and they both knew it, they could feel it. Mai however was starting to feel remorse for being here and talking to her ex. She was feeling guilty for being buzzed and talking to her ex. She didn't want to be thought of as unfaithful. The exact same way she thinks of Mikoto.

**FLASHBACK**

They were arguing that day. Mai was screaming and throwing things at Mikoto. Things had escalated out of control that night, their relationship was going through though times. Mikoto was taking double shifts at the restaurant and Mai had been noticing the girl grow distant. With Mai being more temperamental than normal, today's fight had escalated to being violent.

"Mai would you calm down!" Mikoto yelled as she tried approaching her girlfriend.

"No! How could you?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie to me Mikoto" Mai yelled as she threw a plate at her.

"Mai… I'm not lying to… Watch it your gonna kill me with that"

"Is that why you where always so busy huh?"

"Mai, I swear nothing happened"

"I hate you!"

Mai went running into her room and locked herself in. Mikoto tried explaining things to her, and make it right. But Mai wouldn't listen. Mikoto stood outside their bedroom the whole night waiting for the orange haired girl to open the door.

Inside their bedroom Mai, was crying her eyes out. Mikoto had cheated on her with a girl named Aoi.  
This Aoi girl had just been hired in Mikoto's Restaurant both of them worked the same shifts and had grown close. Mikoto would mention her periodically, in some random conversation, but she never thought much of it. The first time they met, Mai and Mikoto were sharing dinner together. Where Mikoto both introduced them, she didn't like the girl; she seemed too nice and touchy. The second time she saw them together, her and Mikoto agreed to have lunch together. As she entered the restaurant Mai's girlfriend was whispering something in the other girl's ear causing her to blush madly. Mai didn't want to jump to conclusions so she decided it would be better if she asked Mikoto directly, but the girl just changed the subject. Days passed and she didn't think much of it until one day while Mikoto was taking a shower and her cell phone went off. Mai picked it up and read the text.

"_**Can't wait to see you tonight. I bought you something special to wear" Aoi**_

Mikoto _said that she couldn't spend the night today because she had to work_. The pieces started to fit in Mai's head and she lost it. She sat in the couch waiting for Mikoto to come out and things just went downhill from there.

After Mai locked herself inside her room, she didn't come out for two days. Mikoto was long gone after that, and since that day the girls hadn't spoken a word to each other.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Cheat, wasn't I good enough?"

She knew this wasn't the best time, but she had to know. She fell in love with the girl, and she had gotten played the worse way possible. She was so buzzed that she had found the courage to ask, what she couldn't face being sober.

"Can we not do this today?" Mikoto sighed, she wasn't as buzzed as Mai but she wasn't as sober as Nao.

"No, we can't. Just tell me. Why did you do it"

"I didn't cheat on you, Tokiha."

"Liar"

"Even if I did, it doesn't even matter. You're already dating someone else"

"Just tell me Minagi" Mai pleaded as her eyes started to get watery.

* * *

Natsuki had made her way to the bar and was trying to get a seat next to the chestnut haired girl, it was turning out to be a difficult task considering the heavy bodyguards around her.

"Excuse me miss?"

One of the bodyguards quickly grabbed Natsuki and pushed her back. Causing, the crimson eyed girl to turn around, she signaled their men to let her through. Natsuki gathered herself and approached the girl whom was waiting for another drink.

"Yes?"

Natsuki was staring now, her accent just complimented her features. She had made it to the girl, but she hadn't quite thought that far ahead. The other girl had a smile across her face, but Natsuki couldn't tell if it was sincere of just a forced one. She really didn't care, either way she looked perfect.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Ara Ara I believe you still haven't introduced yourself"

"Uh.. Kuga.. Kuga Natsuki"

"Nice to meet you Natsuki, it's only polite to introduce oneself after having me dancing on top of you"

Natsuki could feel her face burning from embarrassment, which only caused the lady in front of her to giggle. _Her laugh_.

"So, how about that drink?" the raven haired girl inquired, trying to deviate her attention from her blushing.

" I'll have a White Russian" the crimson girl told her, with a genuine smile.

Natsuki ordered a beer for herself and a white Russian for her company.

"I see you have a lot of security." Natsuki couldn't help but notice as she looked around them.

"One can never be to careful in a bar full of drunk men"

"Well it's hard to stay away from beautiful girls like you"

"Ara Ara are you flirting with me?"

"Flirting? No I'm just being honest"

" I appreciate your honesty Miss Kuga"

Natsuki couldn't help but notice the slightly flirtatious tone when she said her name.

"Since you did dance on top of me, can I get a name?"

"Ara Ara bit curious are we, I'm afraid that I can't give you my name"

" Why?" Natsuki took a sip of her beer.

"Rules a lady like me must follow Nat-su-ki" The chestnut haired girl then proceeded to have a sip of hers.

Natsuki just blushed at the way she pronounced her name. Her mind was going crazy, she didn't want to stop looking at this girl ever.

"Hmm I see? Well since I can't know your name what can I call you?" Natsuki inched closer to the girl.

The other girl just smiled at the question and answered.

"Viola"

"Viola? That's an interesting name. So tell me Miss Viola, are your shows always this intense?"

"No, today was special" The crimson eyed girl took a sip, smiling behind her glass staring at Natsuki.

Natsuki couldn't help but laugh.

"How so?"

"Are you seeing anyone Miss Kuga?"

Natsuki was taken aback by the change of subject but still went with the conversation.

"No, You?"

"Me? Well, you see that gentleman over there talking with the red head, whom was sitting at your table?"

Natsuki turned around, and saw Nao sitting on that gentlemen's lap. "Yes?"

Natsuki felt a pang of jealousy, she really didn't want know if she was dating him. Him particularly whom had a smug expression on his face and acted like he owned the place. She couldn't stand the fact that someone else got to sleep with this girl every night.

"He is my boyfriend"

"I see, I don't mean to pry but shouldn't he be here with you? Instead of that girl over there" She motioned with her head and took a drink of her beer.

" Ara Ara I don't complain Miss Kuga, I am a stripper. People get to see me flash my attributes; I don't get mad if he talks to some other girl.

Natsuki didn't say a word and just stared at her, lost in her eyes. How could such a beautiful girl like that, think she doesn't deserve respect?

"Well Miss Kuga, I must go now I have matters to attend to." Viola said as she stepped of the bar stool, motioning her security along. Before she left she approached Natsuki and whispered in her ear.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Kuga. I hope to see you again sometime"

And with that Miss Viola was gone and had left a blushing Natsuki at the bar. The emerald eyed girl didn't want her to go, she wanted to keep talking to her and to get to know her better. Hold her hand, kiss her and all those ridiculous thoughts that had never crossed her mind before. She shook her head and ordered a shot.

_Ridiculous _

She just stood there and looked around if there were any potential candidates for the night. Since her choice for the night had just left her alone at the bar, she decided to head back to the table. She wasn't feeling tonight anymore. She had left Mai and Mikoto by themselves, which now that she thought about it, wasn't such a good idea. It seemed her and Mikoto were having some sort of serious conversation, she could see them both arguing. Mai had just slapped Mikoto, and Mikoto had just grabbed her and kissed her. This wasn't good.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Mai yelled as she pushed Mikoto away.

"To shut you up" Mikoto was blushed

Natsuki and Nao both made it back to the table to calm things down.

"I see you two are kissing so I suppose you cleared things out?" Nao commented.

"**Shut up!" **Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki yelled at her.

"I think its best if we leave" the emerald eyed girl commented.

" I think it is" Mai grabbed her blazer from the table, and put it on again.

As the girls were making out of the club, some girl yelled Mikoto's name.

"Aoi?"

Mai turned around to see the dreaded girl, whose name she remembered very well.

_That whore._

"Mikoto! I didn't know you liked going out to strip clubs" Aoi, smiled as she hugged Mikoto.

Mai was making her way towards the pair when she felt a pair of arms going around her.

"Don't" Natsuki told her friend as she held the girl tightly trying to calm her down.

" Aoi, its nice to see you too, its just that now is not the right time…." Aoi, flew next to Mikoto noticing the orange head behind her.

"Tokiha Mai, I'm glad you two sorted things out. After what happened I felt terrible"

"We haven't" Mai answered plainly with Natsuki's arms still around her.

Aoi, felt somewhat embarrassed "Oh I'm sorry, I just thought … since you two … She told me what happened. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble between you two. That text wasn't meant for her it was for my girlfriend, Chie" She pointed at one of the clubs bartenders.

Mai clenched her fist and was about to slap her, when she felt Natsuki's grip on her.

"I'm sorry lady, but my friend here isn't feeling too well. If you please excuse us" Natsuki grabbed Mai and escorted her out of the club.

"Aoi, I'm sorry I have to go" Mikoto gave her an apologetic look and walked towards the other girls.

Nao just smiled slyly giving Aoi a head to toe look and passing beside her.

The four girls made their way to the car, but Mikoto opted to take a cab back home. Nao, tagged along with Mikoto leaving Mai and Natsuki together to drive back. The ride back home was silent, Natsuki was worried about her friend but her mind was also hovering over that girl Viola.  
She parked in front of Mai's apartment complex and turned off the car.

-Silence-

"Are you ok?"

Mai broke down and started crying uncontrollably.

That completely answered Natsuki's question.

"I was so stupid" Mai told her between sobs.

Natsuki didn't know what to do or say. She was terrible when it came to being a good friend in emotional moments.

" No you weren't"

Mai gathered herself and wiped away her tears with her blazer's sleeve.

" I better get going. Thanks for tonight" Mai looked outside her window towards her apartment.

She didn't want to go inside, and have to lay in bed with Tate. She felt confused and that kiss with Mikoto just made things worse. She just wanted to be alone, and not have to deal with any of this.

" Are you going to be ok?"

Mai looked at Natsuki and gave her a broken smile " I will be."

She hugged her friend goodbye and made her way towards her apartment. She felt a pang of guilt when she saw Tate lying in bed.

* * *

Natsuki saw her friend go inside and drove back to her apartment. Not the Friday she had planned out, her friend ended up crying in her car and she made it back home by herself. She parked her car inside her apartment complex, and made her way to her apartment. She changed into her pj's for a lonely night in her bed. She couldn't help but smile before drifting to her sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It takes me forever to upload something here. I revise the document, but since this little gadget has so many options, I have to click every god damn link to find what document I just uploaded and add the divisor lines, and what not. Just wanted to share that...

(*) A dear friend of mine, helped me out with this chapter, many, many, years ago. I don't know if she still hangs out around here or not, but I'm sure that if she does. She'll know. Thank you.

Enough rambling.

* * *

_There she was: in front of her lied pure perfection, killer curves, white creamy skin, penetrating crimson eyes and an angelic face. The chestnut haired girl was wearing matching lingerie that made her breast look bigger her ass look firmer. She couldn't believe her eyes, she was too much of a woman for her._ _The raven-haired girl made her way towards the angelical woman and grabbed the slender girl's waist gently, then kissed those breathtaking lips. She moved her slowly towards the bedroom making sure not to break the kiss. Natsuki made sure to leave a mark: on the left side of her neck, so everyone could see that she was taken._

_She kept kissing her way down while she could feel Ms. Viola breath start to accelerate; she did not stop. Her heart was beating fast. Then she suddenly stopped. Tracing her underwear with her right hand while making sure to never stop looking into those astonishing crimson pools, she slowly started removing it, when all her movements were blocked._

_The beautiful biker was about to protest when Ms. Viola's lips gently began sucking hers. While she could feel Ms. Violas wondering hands she could not complain, as her body was enjoying it and she couldn't think anymore._

"**What the hell?"**Natsuki screamed hard as she woke up.

The blue haired girl was sweating, her heart pounding rapidly and she felt somehow different. It was a new experience to her; she was not one to have dreams with girls she had just met. She sat up on her bed, scratching the back of her head, trying to push those thoughts away.

She had slept most of the morning and her stomach was showing its discomfort with the choice. The emerald eyed girl made her way towards the kitchen trying to find something to ease her raging stomach. As she was opening a packet of cookies her phone went off.

"Yeah?" her answer was short, somewhat mumbled due to the packet in her mouth.

"Hey, its me. How was yesterday?" Nao's voice seemed raspy.

"Intense. That guy you where with yesterday …" Natsuki took the package away from her mouth to finish the sentence. " who was he?"

"Who?" Nao wondered.

"Ugh, never mind I'll meet you at the restaurant Mikoto works at in an hour for lunch" Natsuki answered annoyed, ending their conversation.

The raven beauty hung up her phone and went back into the kitchen; she grabbed a glass of juice and finished the cookies she opened. She leaned on the counter and sighed, she was worried about Mai. She made a mental note, of calling her after lunch. Since it was getting late and the restaurant was far away, Natsuki headed towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Last night when Mai arrived, Tate was asleep. She changed into her pj's, washed her face and her teeth and made her way to bed. She was filled with remorse, but it wouldn't even compare to the amount of confusion she was experiencing. She lay in bed next to Tate, whom was now awake and wanting more of her. But she was way too tired and just wanted to rest, though her boyfriend didn't think the same way. It was difficult to resist, as she was so weak, emotionally and physical and slightly drunk. So, she just went with it, kisses were shared, or better said, given.

Mai was having a hard time trying to keep up with him since she was tired and thinking about Mikoto. Flashes of images, Mikoto, her love, her heart, her everything, kept appearing, that kiss. She was not going to be able to make it all the way and decided to stop before things got even further.

"Tate…" Mai said, her voice shaking. "Onegai, stop!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, not really stopping the kissing and groping.

"Nothing… I'm just tired" she said in a whisper.

"But… I just wanted to…" he was interrupted by her harsh tone.

"**No,**Tate! Not today. I'm tired!"

Tate reluctantly left Mai's body and sighed. The truth was that Mai was really tired but she didn't stop because of it. What made her stop was the fact that she was thinking about the cat-like girl when Tate was kissing and touching her. She just could not do anything while she was thinking of her. She immediately got off the bed, went into the bathroom and shut the door. Standing there, looking in the mirror, she could only gasp at the sight of that other person staring back at her. She was wondering when her life took such a drastic turn. The orange haired girl was with someone she did not love anymore. This made her unhappy. She had lost Mikoto because of a stupid jealousy attack.

Reality bites: Mikoto was doing better than ever. She had somehow managed to look more mature and her attitude was slightly different. She was more outgoing to things and did not act as the kid she used to know. She was also living a good life and seemed happy with everything she did. It got Mai thinking that maybe Mikoto had moved on. She did not know how long she was going to live a lie she wanted to believe in. Happiness lied in front of her all the time, yet she made that big mistake. Now, she had to get herself back together and find what made her happy.

* * *

After showering, the handsome biker changed into warm clothes and made her way towards the door. She grabbed the keys, helmet, wallet and cell phone. Running a little late wasn't a problem, as it was a Saturday and the streets were lonelier than usual: after all, it was December.

Speeding on the blue Ducati, she could see people starring, almost undressing her with their looks. This only caused Natsuki to go even faster. Her mind drifted toward the chestnut haired woman, so breathtakingly beautiful. She had been feeling somewhat distant, and upset. Every time she remembered the look on her boyfriends face she would get waves of jealousy. To her it was irrational; she wasn't the jealous type, especially when it came with girls she had just met. She knew she wanted Viola, but she just had to know how much the incredible lap dancer wanted her.

When arriving at the restaurant, Natsuki smiled…all the time as being mesmerized by Nao's words.

"So apparently he's dating some girl named Viola or something" Nao deliberately spat at her, accentuating the Viola part.

Natsuki looked at Nao expressionless._. _She remembered that Nao was talking to Viola's boyfriend yesterday, while she was with her at the bar. Without even noticing Nao's glorious face, she asked eagerly:

"What was his name?"

"Reito Kanzaki"

"He's dating a girl named Viola, or something like that"

" Yeah I know, She's the one that gave me the lap dance" she answered as she looked outside the window and leaned back in her seat.

"Umm yeah… That one" Nao eyebrows twitched, as her little victory became an evanescent one. Natsuki didn't even bother to pay attention at all… Only that woman's name counted.

"Did he tell you where they live or something?"

"Umm…" she took the time, deliberately: "No."

"Dammit" with a flushed face she looked outside the window. All hopes forgotten.

Nao gave Natsuki a confused look. For some reason she was not able to tell what was on that girl's mind. She also noticed that she had a somewhat forlorn look on her eyes. Totally different from yesterday's Natsuki.

"Ne, Natsuki? You really want to see this girl, don't you?" Nao watched her, careful not to say something stupid. Kuga was a bit harsh sometimes.

The question caught the raven haired girl off guard. Could it really be that obvious the she had been thinking about Viola all day? Since she knew that Nao already noticed she might as well tell her about it.

"Umm… yeah. Is it really that obvious?" Natsuki looked at the table, contemplating.

"YEAH!" the other girl's voice startled everyone.

"I don't know what's wrong with me Nao" she sounded so lost.

"Well since you like Viola and…" a long pause subdued "I want to fool around with Reito, we could turn this into a win-win situation."

"You make it sound like it's a competition" Natsuki looked at the girl, a small grin on her face.

"Well, how about a bet." a mischievous look in her eyes betrayed the gravity of failure.

"I can manage that" but the look in her eyes didn't seem to be so convinced.

"Then, I think we should go back to the club again tonight, just you and me. Whoever sleeps with either one first wins." Nao's eyebrows lifted.

"It's settled: same time as yesterday right?" her rough voice came back as her hopes rose.

"Works for me…" Nao said annoyed, now that everything was settled… She can manage things but not settle them… It was in a way frustrating.

"Ok, then we can finally order something to eat?" Natsuki's stomach growled loudly, putting an end to this discussion.

They ordered their food and made small conversation then parted to opposite destinations.

A long time passed until she made back home, her journey being deliberately longer: thoughts about Viola rushing through her pounding mind. Feeling a little tired from the long drive, she decided to rest a little before getting ready. Making her way towards the couch, she turned on the TV and slowly drifted to her own world.

_Natsuki was quickly fumbling with her keys trying to open the door to her apartment. This task was becoming a little hard considering she was doing things… with Viola in front of her door. After some small talk at the bar, Natsuki had convinced Viola to come with her. Some way or another, they started kissing, a strong need to hold each other. After a while, an eternity for Natsuki, she finally managed to open the door._

_This only caused them to fall down on the floor. Viola fell on top of Natsuki, causing them to break the kiss. Gazing lovingly at her, she felt dazed by the girl's beauty. Her flowing chestnut hair framed her face in such a way that it made her look angelic. Natsuki was staring without breaking eye contact. But she was soon interrupted as she heard Viola's voice:_

"_Something wrong, Ms. Kuga?" her voice was like a soft song, never faltering._

_"Huh? What? NO nothing at all" while Natsuki chocked on her words, trying to say something understandable._

"_Contemplating the view I suppose?" Viola just laughed and drifted her eyes to her breasts. This caused Natsuki to blush so hard that she believed she'd soon explode. She hadn't realized she had a perfect view into the girls attributes, yet. Turning her face to the side, she tried hard to ignore the girl's teasing voice. But she was soon forced to look at Viola when she felt the soft hand touching her check._

_They initiated another kiss, deeper this time. Getting caught up in the moment, she was trying to undress Viola. In just a few minutes, the other woman was left only in her bra and underwear. Then they moved to another room, Viola pushing her over to the kitchen table._

_The chestnut haired beauty took Natsuki's pants off and tossed them to the side. Then she continued her little erotic game: she slowly got rid of Natsuki's shirt, afterwards unclasping her bra… Natsuki was a joker in this entertainment match: and Viola was her puppeteer. Hot kisses, hands trusting in and out…_

"Crap…" Natsuki was startled when she heard the remote hit the floor. She was blushing furiously and sweating. Again. The apartment was dark. She quickly glanced at the clock: 6:30. Good, she'll make it in time.

After a quick shower, she dressed into a leather jacket and a white long sleeved shirt, a pair of knee high boots and a black scarf. She also kept her hair down, a long cascade over her shoulders and decided to take her car. Grabbing her keys, Natsuki text messaged Nao telling that she was on her way. The strip club was far away from her apartment and it was going to take a while to get there.

When she finally made it to there, she noticed that Nao was already waiting for her outside. Eventually Natsuki found a place to park her car and made her way towards Nao.

"About time you made it, Kuga" the red haired girl's voice was a quiet whisper.

"Yeah, sorry about that! Should we go in?" Natsuki looked at her almost apologetic. It was clear that Nao almost froze there.

They made their way inside the club and took different ways. Natsuki went at the bar, while Nao made her way toward the stage. She ordered a beer and tried to find Viola, she had no luck though she did see Viola's boyfriend and Nao talking. Turning her attention back at the bar, she noticed that not many people were around: just her and the bartender, and a couple of men, spread around the club. Nothing like the day before

After a few more curious glances, Natsuki decided to ask the girl where Viola was.

"Hey, excuse me" she said louder than usual.

"Yeah?" the girl looked a little baffled as the music was not so loud, but it just seemed that this girl had a serious hearing problem.

"Umm… I was wondering if you could tell me where Ms. Viola might be" a look filled with unease.

"Well, to be honest I'm a little concerned: she is not here yet" the girl said while placing few more glasses on a shelf.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki entwined her eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, Reito is here and they normally come together; it's also getting late for her show too" she said looking at the stage.

"Thanks" she unenthusiastically looked down, almost contemplating.

Natsuki grabbed her phone and text messaged Nao telling to ask Reito where his girlfriend was. Minutes passed and Nao messaged back that Reito said she was sick. She felt uneasy about the whole situation, so she decided to have a small conversation with the bartender.

"So… You've been here a while?" Natsuki pried.

"Me? Yeah, Harada Chie. Nice to meet you" the bartender said politely.

"Kuga Natsuki. I was here yesterday" Kuga said as she took a sip of her drink.

The other girl just smirked at the last comment Natsuki made.

"Yeah, I know. You were the girl who got the private lap dance"

Natsuki smiled sheaplessly. " Yeah, she's more interesting to talk to though"

"Did you get her name?" Chie inquired as she dried some glasses.

" Viola"

Long silence engulfed them

"Her real name is Fujino Shizuru" the voice was just a whisper. Chie said as she looked over to where Reito sat.

"Fujino Shizuru?" Natsuki said in the same manner as the girl.

She bowed in affirmation.

" Be careful though, Reito is a dangeraous man to fuck with" She continued cutting the lemons without looking up.

"Thank you…" hope rose in her emerald eyes.

Natsuki had made progress: she had found out Ms. Viola's real name. A beautiful name indeed. And now, she had to find her. She text messaged Nao to tell her that she was going to leave. After a few minutes she received a message from Nao: _I am so winning this._ Natsuki couldn't help but scoff and roll her eyes. Nao was delusional.

She went outside the club and made her way towards the car and dialed a familiar number.

"Kazahana Mashiro speaking" a sweet female voice could be heard.

"Long time, my lovely friend" the raven haired girl said cheerfully.

"Natsuki?" her voice changed into a tender and loving one.

"Yeah, the same one" she coughed a little, trying to escape the uneasiness.

"Is everything ok?" the same loving voice responded.

"Umm… everything's fine, but I need a favor, for old time's sake…" she let the words hung in the air as nostalgic feelings bothered her to no end. "I need you to get me an address."

"Ohhh… tell me the name" she quickly changed her voice into a distant one; she was after all only doing a friendly job.

"Fujino Shizuru"

"I'll call later" her voice was angry, but she knew that she'll do anything for her.

-20 minutes later-

"A striper? Really? "Her voice was incredulous.

"Yeah, so did you get it?" the biker answered awkwardly this situation being odd, for both of them.

Her and Mashiro had dated a while back, but ended in friendly terms. They had met when Natsuki was eighteen, she had hired Mashiro to find more information on her deceased parents. They became close and they would get together every now and then, no commitment at least from Natsuki's side.

Natsuki hung up and mentally made her way towards the address Mashiro gave her. She parked outside the house which was not far away from the strip club: a nice looking apartment located in a very nice area. The raven haired girl took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was colder than usual, and she could see her breathing in the cold atmosphere. She was really nervous, this was the first time she had gone to this extent to finding someone. A few seconds passed and a little girl came to open it. The raven goddess was a bit confused seeing the little girl standing there; and it made her wonder if she had the right address.

* * *

How are you liking the story so far? Special thanks to those who take the time to review. Your comments are much appreciated.

My apologies for any mistakes you may find. I am only human after all. ( I also misplaced my glasses)

Mosh1


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again, to all who had taken a few minutes to review and all of you who have read the story. I hope you like this Chapter.

* * *

She had to gather her thoughts quickly. She was a little worried since the little girl had blood on her shirt and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oi, um does Fujino Shizuru live here?"

Natsuki eyed the little girl top to bottom, she was really hopping Shizuru didn't have any kids but the resemblance between the two was very obvious indeed.

The little girl gave the Natsuki a weird look, she wasn't very tall, her eyes were the same color as Shizuru but her hair was darker more so like Natsuki's, it was short too and it framed her face really nicely. From the little girls, first impression she had an attiude, but shared the stripper's calm demeanor.

"Who are you? Why haven't you introduced yourself, haven't they taught you manners? And why are you looking for mommy?"

Natsuki's eye twitched. _She's a mother._

She was about to answer to the kid but was taken aback when a view of a bloodied Shizuru came to sight.

"Viola! Are you ok? What happened?" she rushed towards the chestnut haired girl trying to hold her and offer her some support, she seemed weak and her face was bruised.

"Mommy what are you doing you shouldn't be moving around"

"It's all right Miyuki" Shizuru replied as she tried stabilizing herself using Natsuki as support.

_Miyuki?_

Natsuki was still surprised by that fact that "Viola" was indeed a mother. None the less it wasn't that, that surprised her the most. A bloody Shizuru topped the list.

"Hey, Miyuki help me get your mom inside the house."

The Shizuru look alike was a little surprised considering she didn't even know the raven haired girls name and she was helping her mother. She didn't protest and led Natsuki inside the apartment. Natsuki carefully settled Shizuru on the couch.

"What happened to you?" She wondered as she stroked the chestnut haired girl face.

_Silence_

"Oi, you think you can tell me your name by now?"

Natsuki had forgotten Miyuki was standing behind them. She turned around and kneeled down to the same height as the little girl . To be honest Natsuki was never really good with kids but somehow this one reminded her of herself when she was a toddler. So she was going to try to be as calm as she could.

"My name is Natsuki Kuga, Miyuki"

"Natsuki huh? That's a nice name Kuga girl but you still haven't told me how you know mommy"

" Ara Ara Miyuki behave, what have I told you about asking people so many questions, watch your manners." Shizuru said as she tried to sit up.

"Sorry mom I didn't mean to." Miyuki apologized, while glaring at Natsuki.

"Shizuru you shouldn't move" Natsuki said as she gently pushed Shizuru back so she could rest.

It wasn't until then that Natsuki noticed the state the apartment was in. There was shattered glass everywhere; a faint hint of male cologne stood in the air. The kitchen was a mess, there was shattered glass on the counter, some water spilled on the floor, it seemed like a fight had just taken place.

"What happened here?" Natsuki wondered out loud not really asking anyone in particular.

"Mommy got in a fight with…" Miyuki didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by her mother.

"Miyuki, go get mommy some bandages"

Miyuki didn't protest she nodded her head and left the room to go further into the house.

"Miss Kuga, I appreciate the help, but I cannot help but wonder how a pretty girl like you managed to get my home address. Not to mention having the nerve of showing up on my doorstep"

Natsuki hadn't really thought about that. It was a bit uncanny for her to show up, at her home from one day to the other. "I'm sorry,I didn't mean to be… ." Shizuru slowly got up and started making her way into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" The raven haired girl asked as she stood up with her.

"Making us some tea, it's easier to talk with a cup of tea wouldn't you say?"

"**TEA?** I should be taking you to a hospital" Natsuki beamed.

"Ara, ara I'm glad Natsuki worries, but no hospitals I can take care of this myself. Beside you still have to tell me what you are doing knocking on my door"

Natsuki was about to protest when Miyuki walked into the kitchen carrying bandages and a first aid kit. The house looked small on the outside, but it was quite spacious in the inside, the details inside the house looked expensive too. The furniture in the living room, the plasma mounted on the wall. Three bedroom house, a big kitchen, granite counter, the appliances were all chrome and her fridge had a small TV on the freezer door. It was an open styled house, the kitchen had a view of the living room, but the rooms were on the second floor, the stairway that led to the second floor was next to the living room. She couldn't see how many bedrooms the house had, but she could notice the pond on the yard to the half open door that led to it. The chestnut haired girl had photos on the wall of her and Miyuki when the girl was a little baby.

_Strippers made good money. _

"Here you go mom" The little girl said as she placed them on the kitchen counter, making sure to stay away from the glass.

"Thank you honey" she stroked the little girls head.

Natsuki was still having a hard time adjusting to the fact that "Viola" was indeed a mother. This was obvious to Shizuru since she could see Natsuki's lost face.

"Miss Kuga this is my daughter Miyuki" Shizuru said as she unwrapped the bandages.

Natsuki stood there looking at both and noticing the resemblance between both. The raven haired girl quickly extended her hand to greet the kid.

"Nice to meet you Miyuki"

"Yeah, yeah nice meeting you too" Miyuki said as she shook Natsuki's hand, eyeing her suspiciously.

She really wasn't a bad girl she was just a little mistrusting when it came to her mom's friends. She really didn't like seeing her hurt, and somehow everyone she met ended up hurting her mother in some way or the other.

Shizuru glanced at Natsuki to see how she was doing. She was still surprised, but she looked less lost than before.

"So now that we've met Ms. Kuga can you tell me how you know my mommy?"

The question took Natsuki by surprise she wasn't sure if Miyuki knew what her mom did for a living, and she couldn't really tell her she came to look for here because wanted to sleep with her mother, and not like she "sleeps" at night.

"Umm… I… we've" Natsuki stuttered and gave Shizuru nervous look.

"We know ourselves from work Miyuki" Shizuru interrupted as she finished serving tea, giving Natsuki some needed help.

"Yeah, work" Natsuki nodded and smiled.

Miyuki eyed her suspiciously. "Mommy your friend isn't very smart is she?" The little Shizuru look alike commented.

Natsuki was taken aback by the statement. She was about to defend her intelligence when Shizuru stepped in.

"Ara, Ara Miyuki you are not being very nice to our guest are you? Mom needs to talk with Ms. Kuga so you should go watch some TV."

"Talk? With her? Mom she doesn't even speak coherent sentences"

"Why you little…" Natsuki interrupted as she approached the little girl with menacing looks.

She really didn't get to do much damage since Miyuki left the room after she saw Natsuki take a step closer to her. She suddenly realized what she was doing when she heard Shizuru giggling behind her. She turned around to face her scratching the back of her head flashing Shizuru a smile. She took some bandages from the counter and made her way closer to the chestnut haired girl.

"So, Shizuru are you going to tell me what happened?"

Shizuru glanced at Miyuki before answering Natsuki.

"Ara Ara, I see you found out my real name"

"You honestly didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily?" Natsuki asked as she looked at the girl's bruised face.

Her cheekbone looked a little swollen and her arms were bruised along with her shoulder, she had a little cut on her left hand. The chestnut haired girl was wearing a casual purple shirt and some old torn jeans that showed off her creamy legs.

"I'm impressed, but that doesn't quite tell me how you ended up knocking on my door."

"I was in the neighborhood" Natsuki answered as she cleaned her wound. She was really hopping she wouldn't pry any further.

"And How did Natsuki know this was my neighborhood"

Natsuki placed the bandages on the counter. "Well you see Fujino, I have a really good sense of smell. I can smell pretty girls miles away" she replied as she flashed the girl a smile.

Shizuru giggled and made her way to the dining room scribbling something on a piece of paper. The crimson eyed girl, handed Natsuki the piece of paper, glancing at the clock behind her. The emerald eyed girl couldn't help but turn her head at the view of Shizuru's behind, those jeans made her look even better that she did when she was half naked on top of her.

"It is best if you leave Miss Kuga"

"**Leave?** " Natsuki complained, panick could be heard in her tone. She looked at the paper Shizuru handed her.

"I'll be fine; don't worry" She pressed Natsuki's hand gently brushing her fingers with her skin.

The raven hair was about to protest when she heard her cell phone ring, it was a text from Nao.

_Where are you? I'm bored_.

_Bored? Wasn't she sitting with Reito when I left? _ The emerald eyed girl opened her eyes in realization.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" She grabbed Shizuru's hand and looked at her straight in the eye.

Shizuru smiled at her and approached her slowly giving her a small kiss on her cheek, earning a blush from the biker girl.

"I will Nat-su-ki, now go."

Natsuki simply nodded and made her way through the house making sure to say goodbye to Miyuki. Hoping into her car and making her way back to the club, she drove by a white BMW M6 series.

Natsuki made it back to the Club. It didn't go as planned but she really couldn't complain. She had drove up to the girls house without a clue of what to say. She wasn't entirely happy with what she found out, but it was progress none the less. The club was a little more packed than when she left but it still didn't compare to yesterday. Nao was sitting at the bar flirting with Chie.

_That girl has no limits. _Natsuki couldn't help but think.

"Hey" Natsuki greeted her as she sat next to the red head, still flustered over her visit to the crimson eyed girl.

"Hey, where were you?" Nao asked as she moved the straw in her drink, smiling at Chie.

"Doesn't matter" She signaled Chie to come over and ordered a beer, hoping Nao wouldn't pry any further.

"She's pretty" Nao said as she pointed with her head at the bar tender, finally facing Natsuki.

"She's taken too" Natsuki couldn't help eyeing the girl head to toe.

Chie was attractive, short hair brown eyes and thin glasses that framed her face nicely. Decent body, nice attributes both on top and from behind and could make decent drinks. Not her type however, not after tonight.

Nao rolled her eyes "So?"

Natsuki just laughed and shook her head. She then remembered she was supposed to call Mai this afternoon but realized it was already too late and mentally slapped herself.

" How's Mikoto?" The emerald eyed girl wondered.

" She's … There" Nao answered looking back at the club.

Nao and Mikoto moved in together after they were introduced. Mikoto was having trouble making month's end and Nao figured she could keep company around in her three bedroom apartment. That was what Nao claimed at least, Natsuki could sense Nao had somewhat of a crush on the cat looking girl Mikoto, despite Nao always denying it. They managed to get along quite well, and it worked out great for both of them.

"What happened yesterday by the way?" Nao was confused on why Mikoto left in a cab if the girls had just kissed minutes before.

"You tell me, Mai never tells me anything. I figured Mikoto would have told you something"

Nao shrugged. " I don't really want to know"

The girls just sat there not really talking, just enjoying each other's company and the drinks. Natsuki's mind however was drifting of to the state she found Shizuru in. She had left the piece of paper the crimson eyed girl had given her in the car, and reminded herself to take a look at it later.

* * *

Mai was laying awake in bed, not being able to fall asleep. She hadn't done much during the day, beside cleaning the apartment, cooking and taking a shower. She had told Tate to leave and go stay at his brothers, she wanted some alone time. Tate being Tate obeyed and packed a small bag with clothes and left her for the day. She had cleaned the apartment, and sat on the couch most of the day watching TV or trying to. She was mostly thinking on the events that had played out the night before. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do about Mikoto, or if she had something to do. She still felt bad about kissing her and what was that deal with Aoi?

She tried sleeping but that didn't help much either. She debated on apologizing to Mikoto for what happened yesterday and just everything in general but she didn't know how to start.

Now she was laying in bed all by herself thinking about her Ex girlfriend and feeling miserable. Then she had Tate, whom she didn't love but was in a relationship with. She didn't think much of him, he was there they had sex every now and then, but that was it. She didn't feel happy, or felt she was going anywhere with him. She wasn't looking for a wedding either, but she just didn't feel this was right. She pondered on how to break up with him or if she should stay and try to work on the relationship. She sighed. Sometimes she wondered how Natsuki and Nao did it, being so detached and sleeping with people and not feeling anything for them.

She grabbed her cell phone and the bright screen lighted up her face. She typed the familiar number hoping for a reply.

_Are you up? _

A few seconds after she could hear her phone go off. She was surprised, she wasn't hoping for such a quick reply.

_Yes, how are you? _

She stared at the screen for a couple of minutes contemplating what to answer. She was feeling so many things that she didn't know which one to choose.

_Confused. _

This reply took a little longer than the other one.

_Why?_

* * *

Mikoto just stared at the screen waiting for a reply, she was feeling anxious. Mai and her hadn't talked in forever, and when they ran into each other yesterday things just got out of control again. She missed Mai, her company, her cooking, her smile she missed everything about the girl. After that ill fated message had gotten her and the orange haired girl into a fight, things changed completely between the two. She didn't have the courage to face her after what happened.

Nothing ever happened with Aoi, but she knew that all someone had to do, was spread the seed of doubt and that could be enough to shatter relationships. Nao taught her that, being a legal adviser and all.

_You and Aoi._

Mikoto read the message, and sighed. Mai was so stubborn, insisting on her and Aoi, all the cat like girl wanted to do was put that event behind them and start over. However, she was the one that hadn't started over. Mai was already dating someone else, whom she had moved in with. She didn't feel like answering the question, but she didn't want to stop replying either.

_What about it?_

The replies came faster now. She knew that Mai wasn't going to stop prying so there was no reason in avoiding the question.

_What happened?_

_Nothing happened. I miss you. :( _

Mai smiled at the text, but couldn't help feeling hurt.

_Why didn't you ever try explaining it to me._

Mikoto felt sad. She was still torn over Mai, and she didn't even miss her. It made her feel stupid and immature.

_IDK Mai._

Mai closed her eyes remembering the first time they went out.

Flashback

_They decided they would go to a park and have a lovely picnic. Mai had made sandwiches and Mikoto had some leftovers from the restaurant. They had a lovely meal and chatted all afternoon. Mai had told Mikoto about her brother and her sister in law who lived in America and Mikoto listened. The dark haired girl was resting her head in Mai's lap as she stroked her hair. It had been a while since Mai had so much fun just by chatting with someone. She found this girl to be adorable. _

_On their way back to the apartment, a little kid was waving at a cat that was stuck in the tree. The little kid was sobbing trying to get the cat to come back down, a dog had spooked the kitten to the tallest branch. Mai approached the little kid and tried to comfort him, her mother like senses taking over her. _

_Mikoto looked at Mai amused as she tried to soothe the kid. The waitress then proceeded to climb the tree in order to retrieve the little kitten that was too afraid to come down. Mai hadn't noticed Mikoto was gone, until she looked up to the tree to take a look at the kitten. She gasped loudly noticing how Mikoto had made it to the top of the branch, without even breaking a sweat. Mikoto made her way down the tree with the little kitty in her hands but as she placed her foot on a branch it cracked. The branch broke, causing Mikoto to lose her balance and fall down the tree. Mai closed her eyes as she saw Mikoto already facing the grass. She ran towards her._

"_Mikoto!" She shook the girl who turned around slowly._

_Mikoto was smiling as she extended her arms handing her the kitty. The little boy whom was kneeling next to her thanked her and took the kitty. Mai told the little boy to be careful next time, to which he nodded and made his way back home. The tree climber hadn't moved from where she was laying, a bit sore from the fall. _

"_Are you ok?" Mai inched closer to the girl inspecting her if she had any bruises or scratches._

_Mikoto couldn't help but blush from the proximity they were experiencing. She was looking at Mai upside down, since she was kneeling on top of her head. Next thing she knew they were kissing in the middle of the park. _

End of Flashback.

_I miss you too_.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
